Randomness in Equestria
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: All sorts of nonsense is happening in the magical land of ponies! Read to find out what happens!


(A/N: This came to my mind the other day. Enjoy!)

**WARNING!: MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB. ALL REFERENECES MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

**POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

**A "MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC" FANFIC**

**"RANDOMNESS IN EQUESTRIA"**

* * *

The library! Home to Twilight Sparkle, and her #1 assistant, Spike! One day, they were organizing books, and making lots o' checklists. Right when Twilight's about to put some her books back to her shelf with her telekenesis spell...

**Pinkie ***out of nowhere***: **Hi!

**Twilight: **Wah!

The sudden startle made her lose her concentration on the spell and the books fell on the floor.

**Twilight: **Pinkie? How did you even get in here?

**Pinkie: **I don't know. I WAS about to show up in another scene in this story, but I decided to come here instead!

**Twilight: **Scene? Story? Pinkie Pie. You are so random.

**Spike: **Yeah. Even your logic doesn't make any sense. Well, SOMETIMES.

**Twilight: **Anyway, don't you have anything else to do? Like go back to Sugarcube Corner and make sweets for the customers or...

**Pinkie: **Whoops, I forgot! I was about to go back to Sugarcube Corner! I better go back before the author of this story makes my scene! Thanks for reminding me, Twilight! Bye! *KAZOOM*

Pinkie's KAZOOM left a fire trail behind.

**Spike: **The author of this story? What author? And how did she leave those fire trails behind?

**Twilight: **I really don't know. My head hurts from all this Pinkie Pie nonsense...

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT SWEET APPLE ACRES...**

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres's apple orchard, Applejack, the most honest of ponies, was about to finish bucking all the apple trees. Just one tree left. She bucked the tree, and all the apple fell on the baskets. But she felt that she bucked something else. She looked behind her on the ground. She destroyed a target. A randomly-placed target. Then she looked in front, and she saw targets. 10 of 'em. The cowmare didn't see something as cool as this.

**Applejack ***thinking***: **(Targets, huh? This'll be great for buckin' practice.)

**Announcer: **Break The Targets!

3:00 on the clock. And Applejack's damage gauge appeared. Her universe emblem is the Elements of Harmony.

**Announcer: **Ready...GO!

And she started to gallop as fast as she can. She broke the first 3 targets, and they were easy, but the next 4 has obstacles. The first two obstacles are lava pits. The second lava pit has jumping fireballs that come out of the lava every 3 seconds. With 2:43.87 on the clock, she jumped over the first pit and broke the target, but when she's jumping over the second pit, a fireball came out of the lava and hit the pony. She received 4% damage, and was on fire, but the fire extinguished, broke the 5th target, and galloped with all her might. When she approached the 6th target, it has Bumpers. She learned the movement of the said obstacles, and she jumped over them, broke the target and moved on with 2:17.21 on the clock. The 7th one had a midair tube that drop cyber-styled barrel bombs. She noticed the pattern of how the bombs were dropped and dodged them, but by a tip of a hair on her tail, a barrel bomb touched it and exploded, giving her 12% damage. But she broke the target and kept on going. The 8th and 9th ones are in midair, and obstacle in front of them were spikes that rise out of the round. The all move in a certain pattern. She learned the pattern, and she jumped up, dodged the spikes, and kicked the 8th and 9th targets. She landed on the ground and kept on going with 1:43.64 on the clock. She approached the 10th and final target, but in front of it was a purple, polygon-shaped figure that resembles the pony. A Fighting Polygon. And it looks like Applejack herself. Another damage gauge appeared. Its emblem a circle that with a right-bottomed corner cross represents the symbol of a universal fighting series. And, unike Applejack's damage gauge color, which is red, the Fighting Polygon's damage gauge color is gray.

**Applejack: **Ain't that supposed to be me?

**Polygon Applejack: **...

**Applejack: **Don't talk much, eh? Bring it on!

The polygon galloped with all its might, but just when it was about to attack, Applejack applebucked the polygon, giving it 25% damage, and it got KO'ed easily in a colorful explosion. Feeling proud of herself, she kicked the last target. And with 1:37.88 to spare

**Announcer: **Complete!

**Audience: **YAAAAAAAY! *clapping*

**Announcer: **You are champion fighter material. I'll see you soon in...Super Smash Bros.! *evil laugh*

The voice faded away.

**Applejack: **Super Smash Bros.? Hmm...nah.

And then, she walked home like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE SKIES OF THE PONYVILLE AREA...**

* * *

Rainbow Dash, the most loyal and fastest pony ever, was flying at high speeds, who knows how much is her speed right now. But while she's flying with the wind in her face, 2 new beings that goes at the same speed as the pegasus approached. One being a blue hedgehog that can run at high speeds, Sonic The Hedgehog, and a blue hovering race car numbered 07 with a human piloting it. He's known as Captain Falcon, a bounty hunter with an unknown past. His racing machine is known as the Blue Falcon.

**Sonic: **Hey you!

**Captain Falcon: **Last one to the Frozen North is a sore loser!

**Rainbow Dash: **Think you can beat me? Let's go!

Then the 3 raced in high speeds, reaching speeds of up to 1105 KM/H, destroying everything in their path. And here are the results: it's a 3-way tie. But at least they had fun.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE...**

* * *

Rarity, the most generous and beautiful of all ponies, is admiring her new, recently-made dresses. Just then, a pony from Canterlot came into the shop. Rarity saw the pony, and did her usual greeting.

**Rarity: **Welcome to Carousel Boutique! How can I help you on this fine day?

**Canterlot Pony: **Are these your dresses?

**Rarity: **Why, yes! They are!

**Canterlot Pony: **They look simply amazing!

**Rarity: ***giggle* Why, thank you, darling!

**Canterlot Pony: **If these dresses are that amazing...then you are Rarity!

**Rarity: **How do you even know my name?

**Canterlot Pony: **Why, you're pretty well-known all across Equestria!

**Rarity: **Wait. I'm...famous?

**Canterlot Pony: **Yes! Anyway, I came here because I want to tell you that Princess Celestia wants to try one of your FABULOUS dresses!

**Rarity: **Princess Celestia...wants to try...one of MY dresses? Ha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! *KA-THUD*

And Rarity fainted, just like that, all happy.

**Catnterlot Pony: **OK...anyway, she wants her dress in one week. Thank you!

And the pony left the shop. Let's hope that the unicorn wakes up from her little "Oh yes! My dream came true!" incident.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE...**

* * *

The most kindest and adorable of ponies, Fluttershy, was taking care of the animals, like always, until suddenly, a red pony with a red and white cap and a black mane and tail whose cutie mark represents a capsule-sized capturing device approached the shy pegasus.

**Pony: **Hey you! Yeah you!

Fluttershy heard the pony.

**Fluttershy: **Umm...can I help you...?

**Pony: **Now that's a lot of animals you have there. You take care of them?

**Fluttershy: **Yes. I'm well known to take care of all kinds of animals...

**Pony: **Can you choose three of 'em?

**Fluttershy: **Um...why...?

**Pony: **Because...I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!

**Fluttershy: **What's a Pokemon...?

**Pony: **They're creatures that look like the animals you take of, well MOST of them. They have feelings, use elemental attacks, and...OH, SHUT UP! POKEMON BATTLE! NOW!

*epic battle intro*

* * *

- You are challenged by POKEMON TRAINER LEAGUE CHAMPION!

- POKEMON TRAINER LEAGUE CHAMPION sent out FERALIGATR!

He threw the same device that his cutie mark repesents, called a Poke Ball. Once it opened, a red laser came out and turned into blue alligator-shaped creature that can stand on two legs, with red scales behind it, and an light brown-colored "V" on its stomach. Fluttershy got startled by the Pokemon.

**League Champion: **Go ahead. Chose your Pokemon. Or any of your animals.

**Fluttershy: **Um...OK...Angel, come over here, please.

Fluttershy's bunny, who has a very serious personality, hopped next to the pegasus. She whispered to Angel about the current event and Angel, with his arms crossed and a serious face, went in front of the blue alligator Pokemon.

- MANE 6 FLUTTERSHY sent out ANGEL!

Somehow, Angel serious look startled Feraligatr.

- ANGEL's INTIMIDATE caused the foe's FERALIGATR's ATTACK to fall!

**League Champion: **Enough fooling around. Let's battle!

**TURN 1:**

- FERALIGATR used WATERFALL!

- Somehow, ANGEL's serious look startled the foe's FERALIGATR! It stopped attacking!

**League Champion: **What is wrong with your bunny? He's quite different from the other animals you have!

**Fluttershy: **That's because he's more serious than the other animals I have. He doesn't get happy unless he gets what he wants. He's pretty picky, y'know. Alright Angel! Attack that creature!

- ANGEL sprang up in the air!

**TURN 2:**

- The foe's FERALIGATR used Rain Dance! Rain started to fall!

**Fluttershy: **Umm, it started raining.

**League Champion: **Beautiful, isn't it? Pokemon can change the weather to make advantages for me, and disadvantages for the opponent! Anyway, let's continue!

The red pony looked up and saw Angel.

**League Champion ***thinking***: **(Oh, right. He used Bounce...)

- ANGEL used BOUNCE!

- A critical hit on the foe's FERALIGATR!

- The foe's FERALIGATR fainted!

**League Champion: **Feraligatr! Return!

The red pony used the same Poke Ball. It shot a red laser and it hit the Pokemon, turning it into red energy and returned to the capusule-shaped device.

- POKEMON TRAINER LEAGUE CHAMPION sent out STEELIX!

Once the Pokemon landed, it's heavy weight shook the area around it.

**Fluttershy: **Oh...my...

**League Champion: **So, what now, huh?

**Fluttershy: **Angel! Take five! Alright, Mr. Mousey! Go!

A grey mouse approached the giant steel-rock snake Pokemon.

- MANE 6 FLUTTERSHY sent out MR. MOUSEY!

**League Champion: **Ooh, this is TOO easy! Steelix! Use Hyper Beam!

**Fluttershy: **Hyper...what...?

**TURN 3:**

- The foe's STEELIX used HYPER BEAM!

A red beam shot from the Pokemon's mouth. But thanks to Mr. Mousey being a mouse, he's agile, so he quicky ran away before the beam hit the poor animal. The Pokemon stopped firing the beam, and looked at the animal running around itself in circles. Steelix, after lots of spinning and spinning, became dizzy and fell on the floor.

- The foe's STEELIX fainted!

**League Champion: **What the hay? Steelix! Return!

**Fluttershy: **Good job, my friend!

**League Champion: **OK, last Pokemon. You can do this!

- POKEMON TRAINER LEAGUE CHAMPION sent out CHARIZARD!

A orange, dragon-like Pokemon with a flame bruning at the tip of its tail that's represents its vitality stared at the shy pegasus.

**Fluttershy: **WAH! A dr-dr-dr-dragon...?

**League Champion: **Not just any dragon! Charizard! I promise, it WILL burn everything in its way! Come on! Choose your last pride-and-joy!

**Fluttershy: **Um...oh! I have an idea! Go! Philomeena!

**League Champion: **Philo...what now?

- MANE 6 FLUTTERSHY sent out PHILOMEENA!

A majestic red bird, that glows like the sun, approached the dragon Pokemon.

**League Champion: **Ain't that Princess Celestia's phoenix?

**Fluttershy: **Yes, but while she's away due to royal business, she told me to take care of her. Now, prepare yourself!

**League Champion: **Alrighty, then! And...why's the sun shining brightly?

- PHILOMEENA's DROUGHT intensified the sun's rays!

**Leaugue Champion: **Oh, now the text box tells me...at least all Fire-Type moves are powered up...This is going to be good!

**TURN 4:**

**- **PHILOMEENA used OVERHEAT!

- A critical hit! It's not very effective...

- PHILOMEENA's SPECIAL ATTACK harshly fell!

- The foe's CHARIZARD used FLAMETHROWER!

- PHILOMEENA avioded the attack!

**League Champion: **Annoying bird. I am the great League Champion!

**TURN 5:**

- PHILOMEENA used BRAVE BIRD!

- The foe's CHARIZARD avoided the attack!

- Somehow, PHILOMEENA turned around and hit CHARIZARD on the back!

- PHILOMEENA got hit with recoil!

- The foe's CHARIZARD used DRAGON CLAW!

- A cirtical hit!

**TURN 6:**

- PHILOMEENA used DRILL PECK!

- A critical hit!

- The foe's CHARIZARD fainted!

- Player defeated POKEMON TRAINER LEAGUE CHAMPION!

**League Champion: **I did my best. I still can't believe this...

- FLUTTERSHY got 3500 bits for winning!

* * *

**League Champion: **Well, it's time to continue my training and my adventure. You, my good friend, are a worthy opponent. I can't wait to be more than a Champion! Anyway, until we meet again!

And so, the red pony walked away while Fluttershy congratulated the animals that participated in the battle.

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN SUGARCUBE CORNER...**

* * *

**Mr. Cake: **Pinkie, we have something to tell you.

**Pinkie: **Is somepony trying to steal the diamonds on yours and Mrs. Cake's wedding rings? *reveals wedding rings. Wedding music start to play*

**Mr. Cake: **...No.

*disc scratch*

Pinkie threw away the rings out of the window.

*KA-POW*

**Random Pony: **MY LEG! My leg! Dumb rings!

**Mr. Cake: **But you're right about the stealing part. Somepony's trying to steal our secret recipe. The recipe that makes our sweets the best in Equestria. Listen, we need to make a delivery. Think you can stop the theif?

**Pinkie: **I've taken care of Pound and Pumpkin Cake before, so you can count on me!

**Mr. Cake: **(Oh, Celestia. Help us...) Anyway, see you later, Pinkie Pie.

And so, The Cake Family proceeded with their delivery. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie (with a big black hammer that two well-known superstars used) is looking at all directions to look for the theif.

Meanwhile, outside the bakery...

**?1: **There it is, brother! The place that guards the secret to making the best sweets in Equestria!

**?2: **But what if somepony's guarding it?

**?1: **Don't worry! I know just how to get in and get that recipe! Once we get it, we'll be the best sweet-makers in all Equestria! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**French Narrator: **A few minutes later...

Pinkie was still watching the bakery, whistling the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Main Theme. Just then, somepony walked through the entrance of the bakery.

**?: **Good day, miss. I would like to try some of your fantastic sweets.

**Pinkie: **Okie dokie lokie! I have...wait a minute. Are you a recipe stealer in disguise?

**?: **Um...no.

**Pinkie: **...OK!

**?:** *phew*

**Pinkie: **Anyway, I have cakes, cupcakes, muffins, and candies! The best of all Equestria! What would you like?

**?: **Um...I would like um...one of everything!

**Pinkie: **One of everything? Wow, nopony wants one everything! Well, today's your lucky day, sir! That'll be 9999 bits!

**?: ***priceless face* WHAT?

**?2: **That's expensive!

**Pinkie: **What? TWO voices coming from ONE pony? This is weird...

**?: **Um...is that a bad thing?

**?2: **(Oh no. I think our cover's been blown!)

**?: **(Shh! Quiet!)

**Pinkie: **Hmm...are you sure that you're not a pony in disguise? Because if you are, I'm SO going to whack you with my HAMMER! *shows hammer*

**?: **Wah!

**Pinkie: **But, I think that 2 voices coming from one pony is impossible, right? *giggle* Anyway, wait over there by the tables, and I'll get started one making the sweets. I hope you have 9999 bits...or else.

And so, Pinkie Pie went to the kitchen to start making the order.

**?1: **Oh man, that was close, brother!

**?2: **A little bit more,and our cover will be blown for sure, but it'll all be worth it at the end.

**?1: **Prepare yourself brother, because we'll become famous around Equestria!

**French Narrator: **2 hours later...

**Pinkie: **OK, here you are! One of everything!

**?1 & ?2: ***ZZZ* *ZZZ* WAH!

**?1: **Whazzat, huh? Oh, wonderful!

**Pinkie: **And the 9999 bits?

**?1: **Actually, put it on my tab.

**Pinkie: **Sorry, but I only put on tabs to REGULAR customers. This is the first time I ever saw you.

**?1: **(Oh, darn it.)

**Pinkie: **The 9999 bits, please?

**?1: **Um...look, Princess Celestia!

**Pinkie: **I'm sorry, but she doesn't come here for a visit until next March!

**?1: **Um...a dragon!

**Pinkie: **Dragons don't fit in here, silly! Except for Spike, and he's a baby dragon!

**?1: **Princess Luna! Photo Finish! Derpy Hooves! Discord! Queen Chrysalis! The Great and Powerful Trixie! DJ Pon-3!

**Pinkie: **Is there something wrong with you?

**?1: **Octavia? Princess Cadance? Umm...your friends? Umm...Doctor Whooves? Umm...oh, I give up! Just give me the sweets!

And so, the pony took the sweets away from Pinkie and ran away.

**Pinkie: **Hey, you haven't payed for that! Come back here, theif! *grabs hammer*

**French Narrator: **Outside Sugarcube Corner...

**?1: **Haha! We did it, brother!

**?2: **Now it's time to make...

*KA-WHACK!*

**?2: **OW! What the?

**Pinkie: **So there ARE two voices! Come back here, theives!

**?2: **WAH! Our cover's been blown!

**?1: **Let's make our getaway!

And so, a chase scene began, with chase music and everything. They ran like heck across Ponyville, but everywhere they go, Pinkie Pie appears in front of them. Until...

**?2: **How long have we been running?

**?1: **It's already sunset? Wow, we must be running for hours! But we must keep running!

**?2: **Agreed!

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie, with her amazing ability to break the all the laws of all known physics, appeared in front of the thives in disguise.

**Pinkie: **YAAAAAH!

**?1: **SWEET CELESTIA'S MANE!

*KA-WHACK!*

**Pinkie: **TAKE THIS! TAKE THAT! AND SOME OF THIS! AND SOME THAT! YAAAAAAH!

And so, after lots o' whacks with the hammer...

**Pinkie: **Time to see who you REALLY are!

She ripped open the pony costume, revealing the real culprits.

*Dramatic Impact #3 plays*

**Pinkie: ***GASPWHEEZE* The Flim Flam Brothers?

**Audience: ***GASP*

**Flim: **Um...

**Flam: **Surprise...?

**Pinkie: ***grabs hammer*

**Flim: **WAH!

**Flam: **Not again!

*ZOOM*

**Pinkie: **Oh no, you don't! Come back here!

And so, the epic chase continues...

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

The town of Ponyville! A very peaceful place that's full of activity, commerce, and, more importantly, friendship! But let's get today's events!

We're now in the clubhouse, owned by none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Inside, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were planning on what they're going to do to get their cutie marks. Just then, a phone started to ring.

**Apple Bloom: **It's the hotline! *ZIP* *picks up phone* Yes?

**Mayor Mare: **Cutie Mark Crusaders! HELP! Discord is destroying Ponyville with his giant robo, and it's a big no-no, so hurry up and go-go!

**Apple Bloom: **We're right on it! *hangs up phone*

**Sweetie Belle: **What is it, Apple Bloom?

**Apple Bloom: **It's Discord again.

**Scootaloo: **Doesn't that dumb ol' mishmash of an animal doesn't learn his lesson by now?

**Apple Bloom: **I think that the crusadin' will have to wait. C'mon, girls! Let's kick some draconequus butt!

And so, the three flew to the air, leaving holes in the clubhouse's ceiling. Meanwhile, in Ponyville, a giant robot is attacking the poor town! Hurry up, girls!

**Lyra: **Hey, look! Up in the sky!

**Colgate: **It's a bird!

**Carrot Top: **It's a plane!

**Derpy: **It's a frog!

**Everypony: **A FROG?

No, it's...**THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!**

**Everypony: **YAAAAY!

And so, the three fillies approached the giant mech. It's pilot saw them on-screen. Then, the mech turned around, standing in front of the girls.

**Discord: **The Cutie Mark Crusaders. We meet again.

**Apple Bloom: **Discord! Stop this madness right now! Did you learn about what did back in prison?

**Discord: **Yes, I learned to not give up and continue my plans to destroy you! And I, Disco' Jo-Jo, will destroy you, and rule Equestria! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Scootaloo: ***snicker* Disco' Jo-Jo. *snicker* Nice one.

**Discord: **Enough! Time for you to be...ELIMINATED!

And so, the battle begins. Discord's mech started to shoot lasers, but the girls dodged the lasers. Then, they started to shoot laser from their eyes, but it didn't affect the robot either.

**Discord: **You fools! My new and improved robot is TOTALLY resistant to your ridiculous superpowers! I'm UNSTOPPABLE!

The girls started to fly around the robot, dodging its attacks.

**Apple Bloom: **There has to be some sort of weak spot on this robot. But where...? Aha!

She found a hole on the back of the robot.

**Apple Bloom: **Oh, Discord. You're dumber than the other villains we've faced before, no matter how big your brain is.

She shot a laser from her eyes and it went through the hole, destroying the robot's central power core. Discord's screen showed a "B.W. BLOWOUT" warning message.

**Discord: **Oh dear.

*KA-BOOM!*

The robot was destroyed, and Discord fell to the floor, burned. The Crusaders flew in front of the draconequus, happy to punch the villain's face again.

**Discord: **I'm gonna get beaten up again, right?

**Apple Bloom: **Eeyup.

**Discord: **And finish me off with an uppercut right?

**Sweetie Belle: **Oh, abosolutely.

**Discord: **And sent me to the Canterlot Castle Jail again, right?

**Scootaloo: **You said it!

**Discord: **OK, then. I'm prepared to be defeated now, girls. Beat me up when ready.

**Apple Bloom: **You ready, girls?

**Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle: **Oh, yeah!

And so, the epic beatdown began. They scored multiple hits on the villain, and finished him off with an uppercut, sending him to the Canterlot Castle Jail, back to his cell.

**Royal Guard: **So, how's your plan on ruling Equestria's going along?

**Discord: **Oh, shut up.

Back in Ponyville...

**Everypony: **YAAAAAAY!

**Mayor Mare: **Thank you very much, Cutie Mark Crusaders, on once again defeating that nasty Discord! And now, I'm pleased to give you this statue in your honor!

A giant red cloth was removed, revealing a gold statue of the 3 fillies. Everypony cheered.

**Mayor Mare: **Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a jar of pickles back at my office that I haven't opened yet. Those darn things are to open. Anyway, congratulations!

The mayor returned to her office.

**Apple Bloom: **Yep, I knew it. One day, we'll get our cutie marks if we keep it up!

**Scootaloo: **A superheroine cutie mark...AWESOME!

**Sweetie Belle: **Come on, girls! Let's celebrate our recent victory against Discord!

**All 3: **ALL RIGHT!

And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to...**THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!**

* * *

**LATER, IN CANTERLOT CASTLE...**

* * *

Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, is setting the sun once again. Once it touched the horizon, it turned into a MAGNIFICENT sunset. Suddenly, a HUGE wall of water fell into the sun, causing it to extiguish all the fire that surrounds it. It became night instantly. And the sun was now just a huge, black ball. Celestia was dissapointed at this.

**Celestia: **Wha...who in Eqestria would do such a thing?

A pegasus was seen from afar.

**Pegasus: **PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS CELESTIA!

**Celestia: **Hm?

**Pegasus: **I...*pant pant*...have news...*pant pant*

**Celestia:** Yes?

**Pegasus: **I have news! There was this HUGE fireball that almost hit someplace important in Equestria! Go thing the unicorns in my town doused it.

**Celestia: **That was the sun.

**Pegasus: **Oh...my town's in trouble, aren't we?

And then...

**Luna: **Hello there, sis. Did I miss anything?

**Celestia: **...

OK, I guess I have to end the story here because this is going to get a LITTLE bit rough...

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**- LAUREN FAUST, HASBRO AND THE HUB. **(for creating My Little Pony: Friendhip is Magic and The Powerpuff Girls)

**- ALL VIDEO GAME COMPANIES, AND CARTOON NETWORK. **(all the references)

**- MY BRAIN. **(for the ideas)

**- AND YOU. **(for reading)

Randomness in Equestria copyright, 2012, PokeMarioFan95. All characters, places, and references belong to their respective owners.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
